


Let's Have A Baby

by M_Gvnnvlfsen



Category: PVRIS (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Gvnnvlfsen/pseuds/M_Gvnnvlfsen
Summary: Again, yet another little oneshot a friend made for me.





	Let's Have A Baby

The cool night breeze coming from the window would be brushing gently across my bare back which my wife, Lynn, would be stroking lovingly with her delicate fingers, up and down.

She holds me closely, taking in my sweet perfume and just embracing the hell out of me.

The two of us had a beautiful moment of passionate sex that turned pretty wild at the end, causing the two of us to collapse from exhaustion and simply want to hold each other tightly as we lie down on our huge shared bed.

I smile at the feel of her lips pressing multiple times against my forehead, and since I absolutely love being the little spoon, I turn around, facing the other way but not before giving her a sweet kiss of my own, on her soft cherry chapstick flavoured lips.

When I turn my back to her, she manages to hold me even closer, her glorious breasts with her perked out nipples now being the ones to stroke my back. And I couldn’t help feeling the way my face heated up.

But suddenly, my expression changes when she begins to lower her hand to rub my belly.

It’s strange, Lynn has been doing that quite a lot lately, and I felt such curiousity because of it.

Sometimes, she would even go down to kiss my tummy. It makes me wonder what it was all about, of course I already pretty much have some notion, but still, I want to hear it from the love of my life. “Hon?”

“Mm?” she hums.

“What has been up with you and my stomach lately?” I giggle.

It takes some time for her to answer, but eventually she just comes out and says it in a soft whisper…

“ **I want to have a baby with you**.”

My eyes grow wide in shock, and immediately I turn around with furrowed brows…

“You do? Really? But how are we gonna do that?”

“Yeah, baby. I really do, and I know I can’t get you pregnant but we can adopt, or you know, try those other methods where you DO end up pregnant and the baby somehow looks like the both of us.”

We both laugh, and the thought of having a family with her really warms me inside.

For a moment, Lynn thinks that I wouldn’t be up for it, but I am about to prove her wrong with my next response...

“Okay baby, let’s do it. Let’s start a beautiful family.”

“Really?! You’re gonna make me a mommy?”

“Yes, my love.” I promise her.

“Our kid will have the best parents ever.” ❤️


End file.
